Shepherd Avenue
Shepherd Avenue is a short road located in the Paradise Wharf sub-district of Harbor Town. This road is just over 600 yards long and snakes through 2 blocks of small residential and commercial buildings. It follows a lightly angled North-South axis. Layout The road starts at the Y-shaped intersection with Hamilton Avenue, where this road forms an "elbow" before crossing Lambert Parkway. Shepherd Avenue shoots south and halfway-down the first block of buildings, the road passes over a small hump that can send vehicles in the air at high speeds. Use of this natural elevation is made thanks to a Split Makeshift Ramp, located on the western flank of the road. After the bump, the Avenue heads on south and intersects Manners Avenue, sightseers will notice Daley's Donuts on the North-West corner of the junction, as well as the Paradise Wharf Car Park located further west further down Manners. Also, the I-88 Section 4 passes over the junction since it follows Manners Avenue, the nearest access ramp is found on Gabriel Avenue, one block west. The second half of Shepherd Avenue is much shorter than the first, briefly snaking around warehouses before dead-ending at the T-intersection with the South Bay Expressway. Again, notice will be taken of the Paradise Diner restaurant, located on the North-East corner of that intersection. Events Shortcuts Although there is only 1 shortcut per se, large areas opening on corners of intersections of Shepherd Avenue can actually be used as such, an are essential is the racer finds himself on this street. Players should note that all of the Avenue's terminal intersections are wide and feature plenty of maneuvering space to cut the corners when switching roads. Manners Avenue An example of such open areas, the small parking lot in front of Daley's Donuts can effectively be used to cut the North-Western corner of that intersection. However great care should be taken when attempting to do so as a small concrete block carrying the road signs sits at the corner of the parking and can be hazardous for the beginner. South Bay Expressway *The "official" shortcut with this road opens up on Shepherd Avenue along the Southern half of the Avenue on its Eastern side. It traverses the block in a curved shape and brings players on the Expressway, facing the exits of Griffin's Fish Sales. Taking the Shepherd Avenue shortcut from these exits is the most efficient way to use the passage. *Another open area, the Paradise Diner's parking lot serves as another shortcut due to its large size. However, the parking lot features parked traffic cars so players speeding too fast and too close to the restaurant may strike the cars and wreck. Another hazard is the diner's sign post which is also supported by a small concrete wall. Landmarks of Interest Listed from North to South *In Paradise Wharf :*'Daley's Donuts :*'Paradise Diner Gameplay Strategies *Race events: :Although it is unlikely that racers will find themselves driving on Shepherd Avenue, it is still recommendable to make use of the numerous open corners to shave precious seconds off rivals. *Road Rage: :The Avenue is somewhat large and even if wall Takedowns are still relatively easy to carry out, Shepherd Avenue is not a road that is best suited for such events. Expert players will however make use of the Ramp to send opponents flying or to achieve vertical takedowns. *Stunt Run: :During a Stunt Run event, players will be able to score multipliers by using the Split Ramp on the top of the hump. A Billboard can reached from the Paradise Wharf Car Park but this operation is severely impractical because reaching the very top of a Car Park during Stunt Run is time-consuming and puts the player's combo score in jeopardy. *Marked Man: :Since Marked Man is a combination of Race and Road Rage events, the strategy for this Event is the merging of both. Players will need to seek cover in the open areas mentioned above as well as the shortcut. Nevertheless, this road is somewhat inadvisable since the hump in the upper section brings the player airborne, and thus exposed to rivals since he no longer controls the vehicle. Caution is advised on this road. See Also *Hamilton Avenue *Harber Street *Warren Avenue *Gabriel Avenue